1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air turbulence massage device having a control device which accommodates a blower unit and a turbulence matting. The turbulence matting can be placed in a bathtub and can be connected with a blower unit outlet by means of an air tube. The intensity of turbulence can be selected by means of a preset program which changes the rotational speed of the blower unit between a lower and an upper value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air turbulence massage device of a similar type is known from German Patent Publication No. DE-OS 23 34 129. In such known air turbulence massage device, the blower unit is first switched on at half rotational speed. Then, the blower unit is switched on at full rotational speed. Finally, after a specified time, the blower unit is abruptly switched off and started again at full or half rotational speed. Such program, also known as interval massage, switches abruptly from a lower to an upper value of turbulence intensity. The program allows the air turbulence massage device to switch on again after a disconnection interval. This type of change in turbulence intensity has one disadvantage in that the blower unit switching times are not simultaneous with the beginning and the end of the turbulence process. turbulence matting in the bathtub operates under a specific static head determined by the water level, the turbulence process has a delayed start and also prematurely ends when the blower unit is turned off. Thus, the actual time of the turbulence process differs considerably from the predetermined switching times of the blower unit. The same also applies if the switching times for the blower unit are preselected by means of a manually set time.